portal_2_ptifandomcom-20200213-history
Portal: Prelude
Portal: Prelude is a popular free mod for Portal 1 that attempts to tell the story of what transpired the day that GLaDOS was activated. Due to the fact that this mod as released before Portal 2, several facts that were established in Portal 2 do not affect Portal: Prelude. See Also: Portal: Prelude (Universe) Story Portal: Prelude follows the story of an Aperture Science test subject named Abby, who is awoken for testing by Enrichment Centre Overseer Mike and another scientist named Eric in the year 2001. They begin to guide her through the test chambers over speakers, similarly to how GLaDOS goes on to do in Portal. Over the course of several tests, Abby acquires the Dual Portal device and has to deal with several new mechanics. Eric leaves, and Mike asks another colleague named Peter to assist him in overseeing the test. Partway through the testing track, something malfunctions leading to the test chamber catching on fire. Peter opens up a hole in the floor to allow Abby to escape through the maintenance areas. Abby eventually makes her way back to the testing track however, and continues testing. Eric returns while Mike is busy attempting to put out the fire, but both Eric and Peter are forced to leave again after an automated announcement states that all personnel are to drop what they are doing and report to a briefing room. After completing the final two tests, Abby is taken out of the testing track and into an office where cake would have been served. Instead of recieving cake however, Abby is informed that the GLaDOS project is about to be brought online, and everyone will have to be present for that. Abby is directed to an observation room above the Central Core Chamber, through which she can see GLaDOS. On the way, she is informed about how the Morality Core is not yet ready, and that GLaDOS will probably be launched without it. Once in the observation room, Abby is asked to pull the switch that will bring GLaDOS online. Shortly after bringing GLaDOS online however, GLaDOS begins killing everyone in her chamber (and indeed, the whole facility). Abby is informed by Mike over the radio that she may be able to stop GLaDOS if she retireves the Morality Core from the lab where it was being built, and attaches it to GLaDOS. Mike manages to shut down the power to GLaDOS for a short time, allowing Abby to escape into the hallways that have been filled with wall mounted Rocket Turrets and (most interestingly) Manhacks. Mike is however killed by a Rocket Turret that extended into his office. After retrieving the core, Abby must survive more attacks from GLaDOS in an attempt to attach the core to her. After finally attaching the Morality Core to GLaDOS, Abby is smashed against a wall by one of GLaDOS's tractor beams as neurotoxin fills the room. As she is passing out, Abby sees a man wearing a face-mask, dragging her out of the Central Core Chamber. Custom Testing Elements * Gravity Wall * Vaporization Zone * Portal Fizzler Notes * Due to the lack of available voice actors during the creation of the mod, all human characters sound robotic because of the use of text-to-speech programs.